User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
RE:Hey Sorry it took me so long to reply. I've been busy all day. Things are going good today. I'm pretty happy. Thanks for all those ideas btw. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Actually that was why I was gone. I needed to get away from my life and talk to an old friend of mine. Just hanging out made things better, sort of. Well that on top of seeing all the kids at work made things better. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome. I don't have work tomorrow so that will work out great. I actually was wondering when your birthday was. I knew it was coming up since I remember talking to you about it the last two years. Hard to believe we've been friends two years and still never met one another :/ ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yeah, you're telling me :) ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Just kinda looking around. I don't have anything to post on (that I know of), so I'm pretty much in wiki Limbo lol ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : You're ideas are very complex, and that's not a bad thing. It just makes it harder to diversify. I mean, look at Shunsui's Shikai or Aizen's. They're both incredibly complex and it makes it almost impossible to figure out a bankai that could possibly improve those powers. Whereas Ichigo's shikai and bankai can be easily improved on with different variations of Getsuga and even Mugetsu. Sometimes simplicity is the best, though complex certainly isn't bad. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lol I know what you mean. When in need of inspiration, watch music videos, especially openings. lol ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Same here lol I can make good openings with existing clips, but I suck at drawing let alone animation. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Hmmm, somewhat. I've been thinking about Koga's Seiatsu powers, but beyond that I don't know what to do with them. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey Its alright. How bout you? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah. I'm working on Raian's son, who will be one of meh primary characters during our future arcs. Anywho, happy birthday Sei. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 19:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey. I'm here. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Today was amazing. It's been the best day I've had in many, many months. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Lol Thanks :) Also, have you seen Kichirō? I used the Getsuga techniques you gave me and added them to him, since Raian will be taking a back seat to him soon and I really liked those techniques. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sounds about right. Can't wait. Really enjoying all the stories I've been involved in lately. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Alright, will do. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wanna ask something Its been awhile. I noticed there was a character based off of Hei from Darker Than Black on this wiki. Does that mean I am allowed to take a character from another anime/game/ect. and alter then in a similar manner? Evnyofdeath 04:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Head Admin Seireitou Kawakiru I sent you is image but I was sure if you got it. So here it is again I think it looks kind of like one of your main Character Seiretou Kawakiru maybe as when he was young and still living in the Shinigami Royal Palace though thats for you to decide.Td5 17:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) About your last block The IP only has one edit, even though it's clear that it's the same person that made multiple edits; he fully expected the block and used a proxy. Bravo. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 22:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:What up? Just got home from work. I've got no school tomorrow so I'm on all night. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : I'm multi-tasking. I just finished dinner, so now I'm reading my new book, and trying to write a new character for Yāolù that will be a double agent. He'll be a villain in upcoming arcs. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:18, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Alrighty. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) so what do i do now so what do i do with the character do i change it from ichigo zangetsu to that of someone elses or do u have any other suggestions, because i worked long and hard on the chrater and put a lot of time into make it, so if u have any good advice it will be of great use, as now i am greatly confused.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 22:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) you are a freaking genius, i don't know why i didn't think of that, banging my head on the desk, thanks for the awsome idea, man am i stupid........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 23:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks, i try my best and again thanks for the great ideas, now i can expand and re-write him a little bit to my liking....--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 00:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) hey sei just wanted to let u know i made changes to zangetsu, although it's still a work in progress the end result shud be good, just need to re-work him a little, oh yeah i got rid of the prime name and gave him sumthing new, i think it suits him better ........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 17:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks and no problem, like i always say let by gones be by gones, all forgotton and i understand with the whole sharingan and other stuff that happened to nf, just doing ur job...--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 17:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just got back from work and will be here all night. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. I'm making the character for Yāolù's military so we can get started again tonight. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: @ the trailer; PURE AWESOME! Secondly, Aizen is merely a ploy. He won't receive any new powers, and he'll only appear to be the antagonist for awhile. In our next arc (the one after the World Court saga ends) there is suppose to be a timeskip where our new protagonists take over. Very soon, in this arc, Minako will be revealed to have been alive this whole time, but was transported to Yāolù to be studied for her powers, hence why Raian thought she was dead. It'll then appear that the events leading up from Akujin's defeat all the way up to the World Court arc have been part of some conspiracy. Since Aizen turns up, it appears that Aizen has been orchestrating his revenge. However, Aizen is simply the last part of the deception. The last of an ancient organization of beings is setting up a plot to topple the Shinigami reign of the spirit world, along with the dominance of the Sōzōshin. He'll be stronger than Aizen, more cunning than Sora, more secretive than Akujin, and more prepared than Datara. Long story short, he's our version of Madara Uchiha (even though I didn't base him off of Madara). Oh, and the "ancient organization" is one that has been revealed in the series so far. Just to get your mind working ;) ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Yes, yes and yes lol. All of those sound like great concepts. I like the new form you made for Zanpakutō. Should be interesting to see how Sei reenters everything. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:47, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sweet :D Also, did you see the new bleach episode Tuesday? Not only did Aizen rock the captains but that last few minutes of fighting, after Hitsugaya went bat s*** crazy and is followed by Kyoraku, Soifon, and Shinji completely had me on the edge of my bed even though I already knew what would happen. Not to mention the music played when Gin was commenting on Aizen's abilities was creepily perfect. Very good episode. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yus >:D ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : Love the new pic for Seireitou's new form. Fits him well. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: You still around? If so, what are you up to? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Lulz! ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm almost done with our new antagonist/member of the Yāolù military. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 05:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Alright. Sleep tight. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 05:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Shinkūmyō A question Sei, can a Natural Shinkumyo have no Rin'ne release? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 06:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Vice-Kings forces??? "Despite this part of Hell being the most seen in the series thus far, specifically the Hell Tournament, it is not the true Hell. It was created by Yukara in order to keep the Vice-King's forces from attempting to attack Soul Society; thus, preventing the Apocalypse. " What?! >_< Sei, the Vice-Kings don't HAVE forces. They are their own. Sadow-sama 17:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ruler Just list it as Yukara or something but this all seems to conflict with my earlier articles that had Bael as ruler and before that Fukienzeru. Sadow-sama 17:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo What's up? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:48, October 23, 2010 (UTC) History of Hell A better history lesson I made for Hell can be found on the Demons page. Pretty much Fukienzeru mutated Hollow into Demons then lead them to Hell to escape an unknown Hollow emperor (possibly Barragan?) and upon arrival tried to enslave the primitive Oni race, failed, killed most of them off, and was dethroned by Bael who made an army, a Court, and the Cardinals. : I'm getting some back story started for Muramasa's conspiracy and preparing to post on our RP so that we can move on. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:54, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: No clue...Not really feeling to well tonight. I'm gonna try to be on all night but I just don't know. Nothing bad has happened in days and yet for some reason I feel absolutely dreadful tonight. All the motivation and inspiration has been sucked out of me and so I'm debating what to do. I'll try to be on if I can, but my edits may be few and far between... ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:25, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't know. I've been feeling really distressed today and it's only been seeming to get worse. I tried reading, that only worsened things. I tried listening to music, only to find out that my headphones no longer work, so I'm out of ideas. As far as inspiration goes; everytime I think about getting on here to post or to come up with some cool new character my motivation and inspirations just leave me. Its unusual, but it's happening. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:45, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Maybe we should. Idk. I think I'm going to start my own original story based loosely on this series and do my own thing very soon. Idk if I will or not. Right now I need to get my thoughts in order. As far as my friends here go...well, they aren't the most helpful people in the world. I'm just tired...very tired. And no, I'm not talking about sleepy. I mean like something inside of me is ready to rest but hasn't rested in several years. I feel like something is coming in the very near future. My nights are plagued with strange dreams and my days are filled with aching memories and painful attachments. The few happy moments I do have are gone quickly and are replaced completely with lonely, solemn moments. I'm always searching for answers, always expecting them to show themselves and yet day after day, they elude me. One thing is for sure to me though; the winds of change are coming...I just hope its a good change. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Good morning Yeah, things are alright today. I say that, but I still had my usual weird dream. I honestly think I'm just numb today. I feel out of it, but I don't really feel any emotion; happiness, sadness, anger, none of them seem to be there today. Oh well. I'm not complaining. I better get to work or Sadow and Aha will have my @$$. I'll post on our stuff today too. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 17:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : They all are. Usually they remain pretty similar; not necessarily bad, but they leave me feeling unsettled, or empty inside. Last night's was different from the others. I woke up and at first really thought it had really happened; they say, scientifically that that kind of dream only occurs when you're half asleep and yet still dreaming somehow. After I realized that there was no possible way that it could've taken place, I was left with deep disappointment and was almost angry at myself for getting my hopes up. The weirdest thing about it is that the longer the day goes on, the more of it fades from my memory. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: A little of both. What happened was enjoyable but when I realized it was just a dream, joy turned to pain. I honestly don't like dreams. They give one a false sense of happiness or reassurance while they play out and then crush them once the person awakes. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) What's up? What are you up to? I posted on our RP btw. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : A little. I've found another way to vent. I'll be focusing on Kichirō and Nagato (Raian's other son, whom I haven't made an article for yet) after the World Court arc, and I have some good stuff I can kick out with the two of them. As for idea pumpers, I have a lot of ideas for a Naruto story, but NF has gone so far to crap that I'd really just like to stay off of it, especially with Aki over there. Dtb fanon is suppose to get kicked off again soon if you wanna go over there an check things out. Other than that, I find that reading a variety of novels helps kick up some ideas. I've been reading a really good novel lately about two brothers (that kind of stuff eases my mind about Matt). The story is basically both die in a car wreck, only one is shocked back to life by a paramedic, but because he still technically "died" he can see spirits as well as his brother's. For the next thirteen years, he and his brother (who remains unchanged since he is a spirit) get together at sunset to play catch and to share stories of their days in their respective worlds (one lives among the "spirit realm" and the other lives a normal life). The whole story is about how one learns to let go, and how it sets you free, but it's managed to kick up some good ideas. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh yes, the book is intense. Very intense and I love it. As far as Lavi goes, I'' didn't even know he was enforcing that rule. It wasn't in the rules discussion at all. Wikia doesn't enforce a "13 and up" rule as far as editing goes (that I know of), but there is a rule about users under 13 posting personal information such as their names, pictures, etc which is understandable since it is the law. Then again, I haven't seen any underage users around here doing that so I hope he's not blocking people for editing and being under 13, because that's alright to do. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Shiori's Talk Page Visit it >:3 Sadow-sama 01:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Night Hey..those feelings are starting to return, so I think I'm gonna hit the hay early. I've got school and work tomorrow until like 9 my time, so I won't be on until late. Its probably for the best since my mind'll be busy. Night Sei. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Sei, I was wondering If you'd do me a favour and give me your opinion on the group of swordsman that Raze and I created. It's called Yuengiri. It would be appreciated. Kenji Hiroshi 19:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Issues I officially hate the internet. Mine went out all day yesterday, that's why I wasn't on. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Eh, I'm fine. Yesterday, I finally just said "screw it all" and quit worrying. It was literally making me sick, so I forced myself to stop letting my mind wonder. So, for now I'm alright. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I finished up catching up on my RPs (I think lol) and I finished reading the new bleach, which looks interesting to say the least. Now I'm watching Old Man Yama dominate WW. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I thought about returning to NF, but their "rules" now, if they can even be called such, are just pure ridiculous. Plus, I can't fix the infoboxes. I'm gonna stick around here for awhile until things on NF get better. Then I'll return, because I have a lot of ideas for Raian and Koga there. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: They do fit well. I love the Kakashi-Raian reference; it really fits his character. Overall, we need to force Mink to improve his drawings so that he can animate our own openings >:D ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ROFL ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Image About the duplicate image problem on Takeshi's page, Sei. If you follow the link on both pic's, you'll see I posted it first. The question I have is why don't we both use it? If the roles had been reversed, and you'd have posted it first, then I'd have removed it no problem. The thing is, I have no problems with you using the pic, because 1) It's a pic, and why argue over it? and 2) The pic shows two different things. Would that be okay with you? Kenji Hiroshi 08:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New OP I made an opening for my new Naruto series, check it out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krt6BrAkMi0 ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Unique Zanpakutou? The more I think about it the more I realize that the Zanpakutou I created for my character Nagato Yagami may be a unique Zanpakutou, which means I need to ask you for permission. Its power is the ability to "alter perception", thus technically it would be an Illusionary-Type Zanpakutou. OI've given it limited use, 1) due to his relatively young age 2) his lack of understanding for all of its abilities, but thats only temporary. Sooner or later he will achieve Bankai. Yagami knows that his Zanpakutou can alter perceptions, therefore assumes his Zanpakutou is an illusion type zanpakutou. This isnt necessarily the case. As I said before its power is the ability to alter perceptions, what Yagami hasnt realized is that he can alter his own perceptions. Whatever he envisions, reality changes to suit, therefore it is not an illusion. That is the essence of his Bankai. The ability to materialize a phantasm. There will be restrictions of course, I've made it important to note that although he can create anything, the more specific and limited it is, the more potent it becomes. And in case no one realized, it also has the ability to dispel others illusions, which is actually funny because that power is brought about by one of its weaknesses/limitations. It was put into place so I couldnt just repeatedly implant illusions until the duration was in days (that would have been grossly overpowered). If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thank you for your time. --- Illuminate Void 15:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Pic I got a good pic to show off my main villian for a new story arc, but I flicked through the database for quite a bit to see if someone else had used it, and seen that you've got the same pic, but aren't using it. It's the Amidamaru2.jpg pic that's posted on your old account's talk page, and I was wonderin' If I could use it? Kenji Hiroshi 21:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Sei :) hey Hey there im black wing i was hoping that your character could be a mentor to mine and he is cool yours imean. i will have to complete mine first but ya id like our characters to be friends hope to be your friend. Black wing 04:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and i was wondering if there has to be a limit on my characters power level i dont want to make him all poweerful just srong at first but not alot then gets very powerful as he trains also can he be a arrancarr/vizard hybrid. Black wing 04:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Arigato Sorry if i stole those attacks but ijust wanted payback, it wasn't cool to just takea pictures, if you wanted a pitcure you should of contacted me and i gladly would help you out and actually draw his oc in shikai c: Well the point is that we are even ^.^ so....yea lol ~ Cayossj3~ Lavi's Ban Lavi banned you, for reasons I'm not sure. I'll speak with the others about this, but it's very weird for Lavi to have done that. --Lord Shinatsuhiko 19:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Favor? I see you have seen my current creation. I have a favor to ask do you have any pictures of a white haired individual I can use for it average aged not too old. thanks in advance.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:34, December 2, 2010 (UTC) question sei, I see your recreating the asadal page (btw, I like the overview) and added a particular surname to it the "Asakura". Since that last name is from one of my favorite anime of all time, which is shaman king; I was wondering if when the page regarding asadal was complete could I create the asakura clan page? feel free to say no bossman just merely asking a favor. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:56, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sei I started on this character but I'm only doing the basics with him.... I hope you dont mind I'm using Senbonzakura for him. Template:Infobox/Taiso Asakura --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 18:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for editing the GF's Ginto page for me. Could you let me know how that is done so I could save you the hassle next time? RazeOfLight 21:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Help I am having a problem. Whenever I go to view my character, Vazdah, all the information is pushed below the infobox, creating a large amount of unsightly whitespace. Is there a way to fix this?--Bleachmasta 22:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC)